


Daylight Fading

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie remembers the first time she met Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Fading

  


**Title: Daylight Fading  
Author: SkySamuelle  
Pairing:Bonnie/Damon,  
Rating: PG**

****

 

 **DAYLIGHT FADING**  
   
 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
 _\--_

Bonnie remembers the first time she met Damon.

They were at Elena's house, after that dinner with Stefan, and Caroline hung on Damon's side, her eyes trained on him and gleaming him with pride, like she could barely believe she could show him off as hers.

Bonnie could tell right away that Damon was anything but Caroline's. His eyes took in his surroundings with a sort of predatory focus, but whenever they were returning to her friend, they were dismissive, maybe even condescending.

And then when those eyes met hers straight on, Bonnie remembers being startled by how blue they were.

They were the same blue you saw in the very centre of a flame and they had the same harshness, the same barely controlled violence.

He smirked at her, smug and false and somewhat lascivious, and she returned it with a forced, thin smile.  
 _This one is bad news for sure_ , she said to herself and some dark instinct inside her stirred, in between recognition and foreboding, attraction and repulsion.  



End file.
